The present invention relates in general to adjustable tray apparatus, and in particular, to an adjustable folding tray apparatus for attachment to a seat back for use primarily within an automobile, being easily attachable and detachable as well as adjustable both as to angular orientation and vertical orientation.
Various types and configurations of trays intended for use primarily within the interior of vehicles have been used in the past. Among such prior art table or tray apparatus are U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,403,317 to Gross; 2,007,471 to Landgrebe; 2,100,261 to Montgomery; 2,584,006 to Finger; 2,654,616 to Mockli; 2,921,824 to Richter; 3,335,679 to Bown; 3,386,392 to Gramm; 3,554,139 and 3,625,161 to Rosner; 3,785,300 to Anderson; 3,817,190 to Evangelista; 4,265,447 to Shafer; 4,577,788 to Richardson; and European Patent Number 203,021; 2,322,755 to Voorhies; German Patent Number 197,804; and British Patent Number 1,093,019. In addition "built-in," fold-down trays have been provided for many years in seat backs of commercial airliners, trains and other vehicles. However, such conventional prior art tray apparatus have not successfully addressed the problem of facilitating attachment as well as detachment of such apparatus or the possible risk of injury posed by such apparatus to occupants of the vehicle when in the folded down or extended position.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable folding table apparatus which facilitates attachment as well as removal from the wide variety of different seat back configurations existing in automobiles and other vehicles, while avoiding any interference of the comfort and/or mobility of other passengers in the vehicle.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable folding table apparatus having a construction serving to facilitate adjustment of both angular and vertical orientation of the tray portion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable folding tray apparatus capable of safely collapsing downwardly and away from the vehicle passengers upon impact in an extended position, of the magnitude normally encountered by a sudden stop or collision.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable folding tray apparatus substantially devoid of exposed sharp edges.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable folding tray apparatus which is relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specifications and drawings.